As a lever type connector in a conventional example, there is known a lever connector which includes a first housing having a hood part, a second housing fittable in the hood part of the first housing, and a lever which is swingably assembled to the outer circumference of the second housing so that its swinging motion allows the second housing to be fitted in the hood part and also allows the lever to be accommodated in the hood part (refer to U.S. Pat. No. 7,628,839 B2).
In the conventional lever type connector, by swinging the lever when fitting the second housing into the hood part of the first housing, it is possible to reduce a fitting force between the first housing and the second housing due to a lever action by a cam and the like provided between the first housing and the lever.